


Way Back When

by LaboriousProdigy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, DenNor, F/M, IceHong, M/M, PruAus - Freeform, SuFin, SuNor, Suicide, TW: Suicide, Zombie AU, gerita - Freeform, tw: death, tw: gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaboriousProdigy/pseuds/LaboriousProdigy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am Lukas Bondevik and this is my story...</p><p>FINISHED FIC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Back When

  
Uh... Hi. This is Lukas Bondevik. Age: 25. I was just bitten... Oh god... F-Fuck. This hurts like hell! All the stuff you'd see on tv, like when people are teared apart by grabby hands and rotting and jagged teeth. You'd just think, even if just for one moment even, how much it'd hurt.  
 The agonizing pain as they rip through your skin and eat you alive. And then you die. A sweet relief... But even just one bite hurts. But anyways... I finally made back to Oslo and currently hiding in an old hotel room, biters waiting just outside the window with one other person.  
Berwald Oxenstierna. He's been through hell, I can see it in his face. I can sense it. He's lost a love and gained another in this piece of SHIT of a world. He's promised to put a bullet in my head once I turn. He's offered to cut my arm off but I kept telling him it was too late and now it really is... I love him and I don't want to know what he'd do to himself when I die...   
"Lukas...?" He asks quietly, his voice low so it wouldn't crack as easily. I turn to him and give him the faintest of smiles.  
"Yes?" I look at him, hoping he'd turn to look back at me. He doesn't and it hurts. It wasn't sharp and big, just a slight jab of a dull splinter pricking your finger and the pain you get when you pull it out.  
"Tell me what happened to you, please. Your story. I want to know." Ah... This. It only seems fitting that I'd tell him now.  
"V-Very well..."  
I am Lukas Bondevik and this is my story...  
_____________________________  
Lukas walked onto the train after departing from his lover for the day. Another mundane day just like every other, he longed for a change. He decided that he didn't care if it was a good or bad change, he just needed one... He sighed and check his watch. "6:27" It read, he had an hour. Oh how very wrong he was. After a thirty minute ride, the doors opened to let in a rabid woman who was frothing at the mouth and pounced on the nearest person, tearing the soft skin covering his stomach apart. An agonized wail sounded out... That had to have hurt worse than anything.   
Lukas than took the time run out of the train, finding the nearest taxi to take him back home. He called in sick that day as the guy in the drivers seat took him home. Lukas was pale, very pale.   
"Hey, buddy. Something happen?" The driver asked, a slight hint of curiosity in his voice.   
"O-Oh... Um s-some lady attacked someone on a train..." He stammered out. The guy groaned in disgust. "Eugh, people these days, what happened?"  
"She looked like she had rabies..."  
Rabies... Incurable. Fatal, chaotic, bloody. It was a cruel illness that basically meant you were a zombie in many ways, unable to comprehend anything other than primal desires. Forgetting loved ones, forgetting mannerisms, all they know now is eat and kill. Hunger is a constant for them whether it's for blood or flesh.  
The car pulled up to the front of his home and he quickly pulled his wallet out and gave him his money then scrambled out. He walks up to the door and puts the key up to the keyhole, his hand shaking. He hears the scream ringing in his ears, it's terrifying, it really is. Like the feeling of seeing a jumpscare in a movie or videogame.  
He opened the door to find Mathias sitting on the couch. He turned to look at Lukas then immediately hopped to his feet, walking over  and giving him a hug.  
"Hey, NorNor. What brings you home so soon?" He didn't know... Should he know? Lukas opened his mouth. No words... He hugged back, burying his face into  Mathias's neck. The Dane sighed and picked him up, walking to the couch and sitting back down.  
Lukas was shaking, so Mathias knew he was scared. Scared... That word. It's always taken lightly until you experience it yourself, true fear. The type that makes you shake and brings tears to your eyes.  
Fear is a hidden enemy, it can paralyze you and whatever is coming for you can easily do so and kill you. If that was the case anyway.  
_____________________________  
I look down at my legs. I move my left foot, Okay I can feel that. I then move my right, I can feel that too. Good, I turn back to Berwald who's looking at me now. I could tell he was curious about Mathias... Anyone who was told about him was. Mathias Køhler was who I thought was the one and only... I guess I don't have one if I'm dying.  
This is what happened to Mathias Køhler...  
_____________________________  
Mathias and Lukas were walking down the empty street, heavy backpacks weighing them down as they trudged along. Hungry, Thirsty, Tired, and scared.   
No where to stay at the moment. Just them, it was quiet, almost silent if it weren't for the distant groans and shuffling steps. They walked... And walked... Until they found a person. An actual real life person. He looked over and saw him, platinum hair, purplish eyes... Emil Stielsson. The Norwegian then ran over, getting his attention who stared at him for a while before dropping his things and running back to him, pulling him into a hug.   
"Lukas..." He murmured, feeling his brother turn slightly to guide Mathias to them. The Dane obeyed and jogged over. They camped out at an office building for the night and that's when they came across a survivor. He refused to tell his name but decided to stay with the three. They were in a large office room with a small fire. Mathias was cooking beans from a can. Lukas leaned against the Danish man and closed his eyes.  
Mathias Køhler, the obnoxious Dane that he met while working. The man who was his first in a lot, the one who drove him mad with both love and frustration all the time. The Dane finished the food and served it to everyone, including himself. They ate feverishly and were still hungry afterwards.  
"This place probably has a cafeteria.." The man said, standing up. Mathias and Lukas stood, Emil had already fallen asleep. They left and walked downstairs. A stray biter roaming its way to them. Mathias walked up to it, pulling his knife out and driving the blade through its skull. It was a sickening sound and sight to see if you weren't used to it already. But the smell... You could never get used to that.  
They got to the doors to the cafeteria, clear, dirty but clear. Lukas stayed outside for a lookout while the other two went inside...  
They walked inside and Mathias turned to him. "So dude, what is your name?"   
He looks at me then around the room. "Nicholas." He nodded and stopped abruptly, Nicholas copied.  heard groaning and Mathias looked at him. "They're stuck somewhere."   
"How do you know?"  
The Dane turned to the kitchen and pointed that way, there they were, scraping their nails against the glass. It didn't seem like much, only four or five so we walked to the doors and exchanged glances. 1...2...3 GO! I opened my door and stumbled back, so many of them. I look at him and he's already running back to the door.   
"HEY! NICHOLAS! GET BACK HERE!" He yelled, stepping back away from them, I looked at the biters and started stabbing them in the head, one by one until he got his gun out and shot them, Mathias watched them fall down, making the ones who were still walking to trip.  started moving back, shooting the biters down as he went. I looked back at Nicholas who was getting out the door and trying to barricade it.   
"YOU ASSHOLE!" He yelled, seeing Lukas trying to stop him, he fell to the ground and it was too late. The doors were sealed shut and Mathias was on the inside. He got up to the doors and slammed his fists on them. They didn't budge, no. He don't want to die like this. The Dane kept slamming his fists on the doors but nothing even cracked. He fell to his knees, pressed up against the glass.  
Lukas hit glass with the butt of his gun to no avail. He turned to Nicholas who was running towards the door a pointes his gun at his knee and pulled the trigger. He fell with a scream, drawing more to him. He turned to Mathias who's eyes widened when he felt hands on him. Lukas put his hands to the glass, screaming Mathias' name, who responded with agonized and loud screams.   
 Blood spattered the glass as teeth sunk into his skin, tearing flesh from bone. Fingers hooked into his mouth and pulled, the skin tearing away. Other grabby hands either grabbed his clothes or tried to hook into his eyes and then his screaming ceased. Just the sound of hungry monsters eating Mathias like vultures picking off scraps from a carcass. All while Lukas watched in horror.   
"MATHIAS! ... FAEN!!" He screamed, walking to Nicholas and dragged him to the door, slamming it against his head. "Fuck you! Fuck you! Go burn in hell!" He yelled, bringing to door to his head until it was just blood and bits of brain. He heaved, falling to his knees and puking up what little he ate. He shakily stood up and walked upstairs with his gun. He made it to Emil and looked at him before going through Mathias and pulling his trench coat.  
" It was always a bit small for him, sliding up his arm when he bent it and it hung at around his ankles. He put it on, a perfect fit. He fell to the ground and felt tears quickly prick his eyes and fall down his cheeks. He looked at the window, punching it and watching it shatter... He could just jump if he wanted. It was high enough and then he wouldn't have to deal with this pain, Lukas didn't want to be without Mathias. Lukas put his hands on the frame of it.  
"Lukas!"   
 He jolted and turned to his brother, tears streaming down his face. Emil walked to him and grabbed his wrist, pushing him to  the ground.  
"What the hell are you doing?!"  
_____________________________  
I hug the coat around me tighter, it was awful telling that, but I knew the secret would die with Ber. Nothing was said, I knew it'd be disturbing to hear. Now Emil, he's still alive. He's with a community in Estonia.  
This is how we parted...  
_____________________________"Emil..." He said, nodding over to the smoke stack rising up into the sky. The younger man looked over at it. "Well let's go then." Emil took no hesitation to begin walking as did Lukas. It was silent for the most part... That was until the biters started arriving. All sorts, from runners, to crawlers, and the fatter ones. Lukas loaded his gun feverishly as Emil fired his. The began closing in one them but slightly distant firing started appearing and quickly they all fell. Lukas and Emil looked around, seeing even more people with large guns and/or pistols in hand.  
"Emil?" One said, staring at the Icelandic man.  
"... Kaoru?" The tanner male nodded. They both dropped their guns and ran to each other. Lukas and the others watched as they embraced each other. Kaoru is from Hong Kong originally but had been on a recent trip to visit Emil. It all went to shit as he was in the airport.   
"Hey, lets go back to the camp." One of them said. Everyone obeyed and made it back to the camp site. There was a person guarding the front.  
"Woah, who are these people?" She asked looking at Emil and Lukas. "We are at capacity."   
"Ask if we can fit two more people in." Kaoru clenched his fist, though his face showed no indication of any emotion. She left briefly, walking to the leaders house.   
"Ms. Katyusha? Where is Mr. Braginski and Mr. Wang?" The Ukrainian woman looked up from folding the blanket. "They are upstairs attending to... Business." She smiled. "Did you have a question?" She nodded. "We go II two people outside, how many could we fit in?"   
Katyusha thought for a moment. "Only one is all we can afford."   
The girl nodded and left, running back to the gate. "Only one can stay."   
Lukas and Emil looked at each other. The Norwegian walked to his brother and hugged him tightly, well aware of the fact that they may never see each other again. "He's staying." Lukas said, backing up away from them. Emil shook his head and hurried to his brother.  
"Emil. Go." Lukas said, stopping in his tracks.  
"No."  
"Go be with Kaoru."  
"Not without you."  
The woman at the gate sighed. "Are you coming or not?"   
Emil turned back to look at Kaoru who was just staring back at him longingly. The Icelandic man looked back at his brother and hugged him again. "I love you... Big brother." He mumbled letting go of him and slowly walked back to his friend who wrapped his arm around him. "He'll be taken care of."  
Lukas nodded and walked off into the woods, satisfied that his brother was going to be safer now with a community. You could never be safe in this world though.   
_____________________________  
I look at Berwald before coughing up blood and gasping. I wiped the blood away with my sleeve and sighed. I bet I looked paler and sicker now. Berwald had tears gathering in his eyes. I gran his hand and just barely squeeze it.  
 I close my eyes and feel his lips on my own. I kept him there for as long as I could. I was so tired... So so very tired. "Now Berwald." I rasped.  
 I felt a cold metal against my temple and I opened my eyes and smiled at him. He pulled the trigger and a loud bang sounded out. My smile didn't fade, making for all the times I regretted to not show any emotion or say any words. I died happy.   
Berwald just let the tears run down his face as he hugged the corpse tight to his body. He then heard the glass shatter and saw all sorts of zombies pouring in. He quickly put the barrel to his own head, still holding his now dead lover close to him and pulled the trigger. He fell to the ground and the biters picked them clean like they did with countless other people, women, children, men, animals... This is the end of Lukas Bondevik and Berwald Oxenstierna. They survived for almost three years in this world, it had been hard and they both lost people they loved. Berwald and Lukas are now in an eternal waltz together. Nothing to stop this, no one to stop this.


End file.
